The Calhouns
by Hobbster
Summary: Three orphans come to Four Corners and Josiah assumes the responsibilities of fatherhood. The story follows The Long, Cold Winter and Six More Months, but can stand on its own. An introduction is provided at the beginning of the story.


Introduction: The Long, Cold Winter and Six More Months provide the background for this story. Rebecca Cole was in an abusive marriage. She killed her husband in self-defense and spent six months in Four Corners recuperating from her injuries. Rebecca operates The Weaving Shop and lives in the back of the weaving studio. Josiah proposed, but Rebecca is afraid of marriage. The story begins approximately one year after the death of her husband.

The Calhouns

Josiah fixed Rebecca with his blue eyes. She was a foot shorter than he with a pleasing figure, beautiful face, and curly auburn hair. He could get lost in those dazzling green eyes that glared daggers or exuded desire. He loved that woman so much, he ached. Despite the difference in size, they fit together like hand in glove, both in temperament and love making. "Josiah, I love you, with my mind, soul, and spirit, but I can't marry you! At least not yet, not for a while, maybe never. Please Josiah, try to understand!" begged Rebecca. Josiah sadly shook his head and pulled Rebecca close to him; he wrapped his arms around her and held Rebecca tightly.

Without a word, he kissed her softly and walked out of The Weaving Shop for the evening patrol. It was chilly for September; the stars were bright in the night time sky. Josiah checked all the shop doors, looked in the windows, then stopped when he thought he heard movement in the alley by the General Store. Josiah walked down the boardwalk and circled to the back of the alley. Two youngsters had the back window open and one was trying to boost the other into the store. Josiah came up behind them and grabbed both around the waist, one in each arm, and lifted them into the air. "No, you don't young'uns! You're not sneaking into the store on my watch!" boomed Josiah. Both children froze; this was probably the biggest man they had ever seen and he held them captive! Josiah turned to carry the two children to the boardwalk and down to the Sheriff's Office for some answers, when he heard someone run up behind him. Instinctively, Josiah turned and lowered his shoulder, catching the charging boy in the chest. The boy collapsed on the ground and the two little ones began crying and shouting for their brother.

Luckily Buck was there to take the little ones while Josiah examined the older boy. "See what you can find out about them," directed Josiah as he handed them off to Buck, "I better get this one up to Nathan." Buck nodded and carried his squirming, crying charges to the Sheriff's Office.

The older boy lay on the ground gasping for breath. Josiah knelt next to him feeling guilty for being so rough. The boy had blond hair and a slight build, but seemed tall for his age. "Are you alright, boy?" he asked gently. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard; you came charging at me faster than I expected. Can you stand?" The boy nodded and Josiah helped him get to his feet. As soon as the boy was steady, he made a break for the street, but Josiah expected it and had a good hold on him. "Let me go, you son of a bitch," shouted the boy as he struggled ineffectively with Josiah.

"No need for cussin', son," said Josiah firmly, "Your pa's going to be angry enough at you for robbing the store."

"Where're you takin' me?" demanded the youth. "Where're my brother and sister?"

"I'm taking you to the clinic to have a friend check you over," stated Josiah calmly. "Your brother and sister are in the Sheriff's Office.

"No, they didn't do nothin' wrong! It was only me! I done it! Leave'em out of it!" shouted the boy beginning to struggle again. Josiah backed him up against the building just firmly enough so the boy knew that Josiah meant business. "Just relax, son, nobody is hurting them and nobody is in jail," said Josiah in his best calming tones. "You just relax and give us some answers and everything will work out just fine." The boy lowered his head, took a breath and nodded solemnly. As soon as Josiah lightened his grip, the boy took off again. This time he slipped out of Josiah's grasp and the preacher had to sprint to catch him. Once again, Josiah grabbed him and the boy released a string of obscenities.

"Boy, you sure know how to wear a man down, but we're going to get something straight. You're going to stop trying to run away from me, stop your cussin', and keep walking to the clinic, or you won't enjoy the consequences!" stated Josiah sounding much calmer than he was feeling. By this time, they arrived at the steps to the clinic. The boy had to try one last time to make a break for it, and this time he managed to kick Josiah in the shin.

Before the boy could even think about what was happening, Josiah leaned him over the steps and gave the boy's backside a good blistering with the palm of his hand. That seemed like the last thing the boy expected and he offered no resistance as Josiah ushered him up the steps. Josiah knocked on the door and pushed him into the clinic. Luckily, Nathan was sitting in a chair reading. He stood when the two entered.

Josiah introduced Nathan, but didn't get any response from the boy. He explained the incident in the alley and wanted Nathan to check the boy over for injuries.

Meanwhile in the Sheriff's Office, J.D. and Buck were actually enjoying themselves talking to the two little ones. The girl had honey blond curly hair, an upturned little nose, blue eyes and was as cute as a button. She gestured with her tiny hands as she spoke. The boy had reddish blond hair and was sturdier built, but still too thin for his frame. He had green eyes and good features. "Member Ruthie, we're not 'sposed to tell our names," reminded the boy who looked to be about five.

"Can't make me, Markie," said Ruth, who was definitely younger, "Johnny said not ta."

J.D. and Buck exchanged grins. "Well, you can't tell us your names, but can you tell us how old you are?" asked Buck.

Ruth and Mark looked at each other, puzzled. "Johnny didn't say nothin' bout that," said Mark.

"I'm this many!" said Ruth holding up four fingers. "I'm gonna be six," said Mark, "And Johnny's twelve."

J.D. said, "You're a little young to be out by yourselves. Where are your parents?" Ruth and Mark both looked like they were on the verge of tears, "We don't got any," said Ruth.

"Not any more," said Mark, "They died in a acc'dent. Johnny takes care a us now." Buck and J.D. ached for the little ones. "Where do you live?" asked J.D. gently. Both children just shrugged.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

The boy winced when Josiah placed him in the chair. Nathan looked at Josiah. "I'm responsible for the sore backside, too," admitted Josiah. He looked at the boy in the light. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He was far too thin for his frame and his eyes told a sad tale Josiah used to see when he looked into a mirror.

"What's your name, son?" asked Nathan. The boy looked away and clenched his jaw. "Will you unbutton your shirt for me? I just want ta see what kind if damage the big man's shoulder did," said Nathan kindly. The boy complied without argument. "Well that's gonna be sore for a while," said Nathan looking at the boy's breastbone. Nathan ran his hands over the boy's legs and arms watching for a reaction, then he touched the boy's back, and the boy stiffened. Nathan raised the back of his shirt. "Who did this to ya?" Nathan demanded. It looked like someone beat him with the buckle end of a belt.

Josiah knelt in front of the boy and looked him in the eye. "We can help you," Josiah said in earnest, "But not if you don't confide in us." The boy lowered his head and looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Come on," said Josiah, "We're going to find your brother and sister and get something for you to eat." He turned the boy to face him. "Look, I don't know your circumstances, but I want you to give me your word that you won't try to run away until first light tomorrow," said Josiah. "That way you'll all get a good meal and a sound night's sleep. Maybe we can talk in the morning. What do you say?" The boy considered Josiah's words carefully. He was obviously more concerned about the two little ones than about himself. "Okay," he said, "You have my word; but only 'til first light!" Nathan and Josiah nodded and smiled at one another.

Nathan went to tell Rebecca about the children; they would need a place to sleep. Josiah took the boy to the Sheriff's Office. The boy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the two little ones sitting on the men's laps laughing and giggling. They jumped down and threw themselves at their big brother when they saw him. "Johnny, Johnny," they squealed, "We didn't tell'em anything. They didn't even ask about no orph'nage!" John rolled his eyes and put his arms around them. "What else didn't you tell them?" he asked Ruth and Mark.

Rebecca came rushing in the door. "Josiah!" she glowered with her hands on her hips, "Why are you keeping these children in the jail when they need a hot meal?"

"Rebecca," Josiah began contritely…

"Don't 'Rebecca' me! Let's get these children to my shop and get some food into them, then we'll make sleeping arrangements for tonight." John never saw such a little woman talk so tough to such a big man and he looked so sorry!

As they herded the three children out the door, the rest of the peace keepers appeared. Nathan stopped at the saloon on his way back from Rebecca's. "Bacon and eggs at my place for anyone who's interested," called Rebecca. "I'm in!" said Vin. "Me, too," said J.D. "Any of that cobbler left?" asked Buck. "Miss Rebecca, please consider my presence for a repast in your exquisite domicile," elaborated Ezra. "What'd he say?" asked John. "He's coming, too," translated Josiah. "I'll be there!" said Nathan. "Count us all in!" called out Chris.

Buck carried Ruth; J.D. carried Mark and John walked beside Josiah with Rebecca on Josiah's other side. The rest of the peace keepers followed along behind, like some kind of parade. They walked to Rebecca's shop and into the kitchen near the back. "My name is Rebecca," she said to the children. "You sit here with Josiah, and tell us your story." Rebecca busied herself with frying pans, eggs, bowls, and bread. The children swallowed and licked their lips as the wonderful aroma of frying bacon filled the kitchen. The peacekeepers brought spinning stools and weaving benches into the kitchen from the shop; there were plenty of seats for everyone. Josiah made the introductions going over the names again, "The lady is Rebecca and I'm Josiah. This is Chris, Vin, J.D., Buck, Nathan, and Ezra."

"Did someone at the orphanage hurt your back?" Josiah asked John.

"Yeah," piped up Mark, "It was Mrs. Fuller. She don't like the bigger boys." John's attempt to stop him was unsuccessful, so he just sat there shaking his head.

"Is that why you ran away?" asked Chris.

"They're gonna sent Johnny far 'way," said Ruth in a sad little voice, "An' he promised Ma he'd take care us. Couldn't do it far way," she explained. Josiah looked at John; John looked at the little ones and Josiah knew he didn't want to talk in front of them. That showed a great deal of maturity in Josiah's opinion.

Eyes wide as saucers greeted the bread Rebecca sliced and placed on the table with butter, Concord grape jelly, and honey. Rebecca dished plates of scrambled eggs and bacon for everyone. Josiah said the blessing and everyone began to eat… except the children.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rebecca.

"No ma'am, thank you," answered John.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Rebecca.

"You'll take our plates 'way," said Mark in a shaky voice, "An' it looks so good!"

Vin said softly, "In some places, the food's served and the kids haft ta wait 'til the adults eat. I guess their plates got taken away if they started eatin' too soon." All three children nodded.

Josiah spoke, "That's not the way it works here. You may begin eating. If anyone tries to take your plate, he – or she – will answer to me. Okay?" The children nodded their heads with grins on their faces, picked up their forks and began eating. They were sure no one would argue with the big man. They looked at the spreads on the table, but said nothing. Josiah asked, "Were you only allowed plain bread?" Again they nodded looking longingly at the spreads. Thinking that a single decision might be too time-consuming, Josiah said, "Tell me what you would like on your bread, and I'll get it for you. John, you may select for yourself, and you may be generous."

"Save room for peach cobbler," reminded Rebecca as Josiah helped the two little ones.

Rebecca directed Chris, Vin and Josiah to get three cots from the church for the children, after the cobbler, of course. "Even though it may be more convenient to sleep at the church because the cots are there, I want them to sleep here where I can care for them," explained Rebecca.

John finished eating and ran a finger along the edge of his plate. He never saw a plate so beautiful! At home and the orphanage, they used enamel plates. This was bright, colorful and sturdy. He carefully touched the table mat under his plate; it's like having his own, private tablecloth! Why were these people – these strangers – being so good to them? They must want something. Somebody always wanted something.

The peach cobbler was a hit; Vin had two pieces. Josiah supervised the transport of the cots and bedding. The church was often used as a temporary shelter so extra cots were stored for emergencies. Rebecca supervised bath time. She sent Ezra to the store for three nightshirts and clean clothes for the next day.

Finally the peace keepers went about their activities and the children were ready for bed. They had baths, cleaned their teeth and said their prayers. The boys slept in the sitting area in front of the kitchen; Ruth slept in Rebecca's bedroom behind the kitchen. Rebecca, Josiah, and John sat at the kitchen table after the little ones went to sleep. John told their story. Their parents were killed in an accident on their small farm about two years ago. He promised his Ma before she died that he would take care of Ruth and Mark. They had no other family, so they were sent to an orphanage. It was a hellhole. John would be sent away on his thirteenth birthday. He couldn't leave the little ones alone, so they ran away together. They walked west hoping to find a place to live. They walked for two days; John took turns carrying the little ones. It was difficult finding food. They hadn't eaten anything all day except a raw potato that morning. He broke into the store to take some beans and staples. He remembered the name of the store and the town. John intended to send payment for anything he took, but he didn't get the chance to take anything because the little ones didn't stay put and Josiah caught them.

John was told at the orphanage that no one would want him because he was too old and a troublemaker. The little ones had a better chance of being adopted, but he couldn't leave them in that orphanage. He was beaten because he stopped Mrs. Fuller from hitting one of the other little kids. She made "an example" of him. "What're you gonna to do with us?" he asked, looking from Rebecca to Josiah. Rebecca and Josiah looked at one another.

Josiah spoke first, "You're not going back to that orphanage!" Rebecca smiled at Josiah's determination, and she added, "We don't know what we're going to do, but it will be better for you than it was. You are welcome to stay here until we decide on something."

"John," said Josiah, "I'd like to make a deal with you. If I give you my word that I won't make any final arrangements without telling you first, would you give me your word that you won't run away until then?"

"Josiah!" protested Rebecca.

"Now wait, Rebecca," interrupted Josiah, "If the boy is going to take the little ones and run, we can at least give them some time to get good food and rest. Maybe we can even find a good situation that John will accept. What do you say, John?"

"I'm real thankful for your help, 'specially for the little'uns, but why are ya botherin'? You don't even know us," questioned John. Rebecca put her arm around John's shoulders. He thought he should shake it off, but it just felt so good that he didn't move. "John, we've both been in positions where we needed someone's help; usually no one was there. We can't stand by and not help you. Do you understand?" John didn't answer; he just nodded his head and fought back tears.

"Come on, John, time for bed," said Rebecca as she stood.

"Good night, John," said Josiah.

"Night, Josiah," said John, "Thank you."

Rebecca walked John out to the sitting room. She tucked him in, just like she did the little ones, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm too old for that, Rebecca," he objected.

"You're never too old to get tucked in!" she whispered, "See you in the morning. Call if you need anything. Good night!"

"Good night, Rebecca," John whispered back, "Thank you!"

Josiah already had water on the stove for tea, and the teapot ready. They just sat at the kitchen table side by side waiting for John to fall asleep. After Rebecca poured, they continued to sit in silence and sip their tea. Finally Rebecca broke the calm, "What are we going to do? They can't go back to the orphanage. They're good kids; they need a decent home and parents."

"You know where I stand, Rebecca," whispered Josiah, "I'll propose here and now if you'll accept!"

"Please don't, Josiah…"

They kissed good night and both realized making love would be impossible for a while!

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Rebecca awoke early, as usual. She washed and dressed as quietly as possible. As she sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, Ruth came yawning out of the bedroom. Rebecca immediately took her hand and led her to the water closet. Ruth liked pulling the chain and watching the commode flush! She especially liked not having to go out in the cold! "Let's wake up those two brothers of yours!" suggested Rebecca.

Ruth giggled and ran out to the sitting room. "All gone," she said, lifting her tiny palms in the air. Rebecca's heart sank. She threw a blanket around Ruth, picked her up and ran out the door… right into John and Mark!

They could tell Rebecca was upset and immediately began apologizing, "We're sorry! Mark had ta go and you two're in the water closet so we went out lookin' for an outhouse. Please don't be mad. It was my fault."

"No, it's alright, I'm not angry. Come inside. It's cold out here!" said Rebecca so relieved she wanted to celebrate. "Why don't you two wash up while I get Ruth dressed. The new clothes seem to fit! What would you three like for breakfast?" bubbled Rebecca. They just stared at her. They had dry bread and coffee at the orphanage. The meal they had last night was the best they could remember in a long time. "Okay," said Rebecca, "What about hotcakes and ham with butter and maple syrup?" Three faces lit up.

"What's maple syrup?" asked Mark.

"It's impossible to describe, but trust me, you'll like it!" promised Rebecca.

By the time everyone was dressed and in the kitchen, Josiah was at the door. John let him in and poured him a cup of coffee while Rebecca mixed batter. "Did you tell Josiah how you nearly frightened me out of my wits?" asked Rebecca.

"Then ya really wasn't mad at us? You thought we ran away. I gave my word," added John, a little disappointed that Rebecca had so little faith in him.

Rebecca wiped her hands, walked up behind John and put her arms around his shoulders. "John, if I didn't trust you, I would have asked someone to stand guard, or I would have checked on you as soon as I woke up, but I believed you were asleep in the sitting room. When I found you gone, I didn't know what to think! I'm happy I can have confidence in you," Rebecca said as she gave him a quick hug and returned to fixing breakfast. Josiah gave John a smile and nod. John wasn't sure how to react. No one gave him any credit in so long; all he heard lately was how stupid and lazy he was!

Rebecca's hotcakes and ham were another success with the children. They decided they liked maple juice, their name for maple syrup. Chris and Vin came by to take the children for a ride, if they were interested. Of course they were interested! Chris thought Rebecca and Josiah would like the opportunity to "talk." Chris only wanted coffee; Vin, the bottomless pit that he was, had hotcakes.

"Mary said the Judge is comin' for a visit in a couple days," Chris said, "You might want to make some decisions. The Owens family is lookin' for a boy to help out on their farm, and the Wilsons might be interested in taking Mark. They'll be talkin' to the Judge while he's here."

"Thank you, Chris," said Rebecca through clenched teeth, "Why don't we discuss this later?" Chris couldn't help but smile as Rebecca leveled a Larabee glare at him.

"John, can ya ride?" asked Vin.

"Some," admitted John, "All we had were the farm horses. I had to ride bare back, but that's alright, I don't need a saddle!"

"We'll take care a ya'," reassured Vin.

"No one is going anywhere until you wash your faces and clean your teeth! Now scoot!" said Rebecca sending them on their way. As soon as they were out of sight, she turned to Chris with fire in her eye, "Don't scare them like that! John will take off in an instant!"

Josiah stepped up to her, "Rebecca, you can't give them false hopes. We'll talk about it later." He finished abruptly as John led the two little ones into the room. John looked at Josiah suspiciously. "Everything alright?" he wanted to know. Josiah smiled warmly and put his arm around John and Mark; Ruth snuck in between them all. "Everything's fine, don't worry so much. Enjoy your ride and make these guys have some fun," grinned Josiah nodding toward Chris and Vin.

The next few minutes were a flurry of jackets with Rebecca exclaiming what they needed from the store until she had the opportunity to weave some fabric. She found some old mittens for them and made a mental note to knit warm mittens and socks – winter's coming! Rebecca kissed them all; Josiah kissed Mark and Ruth, and hugged John. Then they were all out the door leaving Rebecca and Josiah alone … at last!

Rebecca looked at Josiah and made a mad dash for the bedroom. He caught her hand and turned her to face him. "I love you, Rebecca Cole, and I wait for the day you become my wife."

"I love you, Josiah Sanchez, and if I ever marry again, it will be to you." Then he swooped her up in his arms and they kissed on the way to the bedroom. Josiah closed the door behind him with his foot.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

John was riding Rebecca's favorite pony from the livery. He liked Vin and Chris, even though Chris scared him a little. Vin was teaching John how to follow tracks, and Chris was giving him riding pointers. He watched Ruthie and Markie sitting on the saddles with these men. Chris was chuckling at Ruthie's story and looked like he was having fun! Markie was listening to every word Vin said as if it were gospel! Oh how John longed to live with people like this. He decided, then and there, that he would do whatever it takes to keep Ruth and Mark with Rebecca – whatever it takes!

Rebecca had bread dough rising and Josiah was at the Sheriff's Office when the children came home; and the word "children" seemed appropriate for all five! Rebecca never saw Chris so calm and cheerful; Vin was actually exuberant!

_How long are you going to let Tyler Lance govern your life, Rebecca? She had no idea how the question was formulated, but the reality struck her deeply. Rebecca took a deep breath and knew what she must do._

Chris and Vin walked into the Office laughing. "Josiah, those kids are great! Have you decided what you're going to do?" asked Chris.

"Ya know the Owens just want a farm hand, hell, they won't even feed John decently!" added Vin.

"Don't tell me, tell Rebecca," complained Josiah, "And thanks for giving us time to 'talk,' she might have to marry me just to make it legal!"

Rebecca, Josiah, John, Mark and Ruth already felt like a family; except that they all called each other by their first names and Josiah slept at the church, and the boys slept in Rebecca's sitting room, and Ruth slept in Rebecca's bedroom instead of Josiah. Oh, hell, thought Rebecca, it's not like a real family at all.

Rebecca assigned the children chores. The little ones set the table with the "unbreakables," swept the floor, carried firewood, dusted furniture, wiped the table, and did their schoolwork. John had more responsibility; he wound bobbins for weaving, ripped rags for rugs, helped to warp the looms, split kindling, fed the fire and did his schoolwork. They still had time to play and they seemed happy.

Judge Travis arrived in Four Corners and Rebecca had an appointment for 10:00 a.m. Josiah was out of town "on business." John was given the responsibility of caring for the little ones for the next hour.

Under the circumstances, the Judge felt that he and Rebecca should be on a first name basis; it isn't often that he was invited to a wedding as a guest rather one who presides at the ceremony! "You and Josiah will make fine parents, and I know the three children will be happy to stay together. I'm glad that you are willing to commit yourself, not only for the sake of the children, but for your own happiness!" said Judge Travis.

John couldn't stand it; he had to know what to expect. He told Ruthie and Markie to sit on the floor with books and paper. "Do not move!" he warned them. John crept outside the window of the room the Judge was using as an office. By placing his ear on the window casing, John could hear almost everything.

"You understand, Rebecca," continued the Judge, "that while I could allow you to adopt the two little ones, John is twelve. He needs a strong male image – a father. He's as tall as you now. He would be too much for you to handle alone. That's why I could not allow you to adopt John. I'll inform the Owens and the Wilsons of my decision."

John went pale; they were all being sent away because of him. Ruthie and Markie deserved better. If he leaves, Rebecca can adopt them; he promised his Ma that he would take care of them; Rebecca is the very best they could ever have. They'll forget about him eventually; he'll get along somehow.

"Thank you, Orin, I can't wait until Josiah returns with the priest; it's been so difficult to keep this secret. I want to remove the worry, especially from poor John! The ceremony will be at 6:00 p.m. tomorrow, just a small group of friends, and then Mrs. Davis will serve dinner for us at the hotel. Thank you for all your help. We'll see you tomorrow," said Rebecca.

John went back to the shop and gathered only a few things. It wasn't right to take all the new stuff Rebecca bought. He couldn't explain to the little ones; they wouldn't understand, and he didn't want to start bawlin'. John told them to sit down again and stay put! Rebecca would be there in just a few minutes. As he turned to leave, Rebecca walked in! She was all smiles as if she was happy… but the Owens and Wilsons were getting them … didn't Rebecca want them?

"John, where are you going?" asked Rebecca.

"Don't try to stop me," said John, "I got to go."

"Now wait a minute…" began Rebecca as she took his arm to stop him.

He said urgently, "I got to go!" and pushed her off. Unfortunately, Rebecca lost her balance and hit her head on one of the looms as she fell. John hesitated at the door, and then was gone. The two little ones began crying, especially after seeing the trickle of blood on Rebecca's forehead.

"There, there, it's alright," soothed Rebecca, "Put your coats on. We have to find your uncles."

They hurried down the boardwalk to the saloon. Rebecca led the children in and Chris immediately rose to question the blood, but noticing the absence of John and remembering the appointment with Orin, he drew his own conclusions. "Ezra, take Rebecca to see Nathan. Buck, take the little ones over to the office, and then look around town for John. Vin, come with me. Don't worry, Rebecca, we'll find him," promised Chris.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Father Joseph and Josiah left the Angeles Mission. Two tall men of similar girth; one with graying hair and blue eyes, the other dark brown hair and brown eyes. Josiah talked easily to his friend and confessor. He especially talked about the reason the priest was accompanying him to Four Corners. Josiah knew this man and knew his heart. Josiah realized the priest was uncomfortable with Josiah's decision. He'll understand once he meets Rebecca thought Josiah.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

Nathan insisted on stitches, and was fussing that Rebecca refused any Laudanum. "I have to look for John – or at least take care of Ruth and Mark!" exclaimed Rebecca. As soon as Nathan finished, he walked Rebecca to the office to get the little ones. Josiah and the priest just arrived in town and Rebecca quickly explained the predicament. Before Josiah had the opportunity to ride out, Vin and Chris rode in with John on the back of his horse. "Take him to the shop," called Josiah, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" Rebecca hurried the little ones back to the shop. Josiah took Father Joseph to the church.

John, Chris and Vin were sitting at the kitchen table when Rebecca arrived with the little ones. She wanted to begin asking questions, but thought she should wait for Josiah. Rebecca hugged John tightly. John just kept repeating, "I'm sorry Rebecca. I'm just so sorry."

Finally Josiah came bursting in the door. Chris asked, "Want us to take the little ones to the office while you sort this out?"

"Thanks, but I think they need to be here for this. It involves them, too. I appreciate the help," said Josiah.

Josiah sat across the table from John with Mark on his lap; Rebecca sat on John's right with Ruth on her lap. Josiah said quietly, "John, please tell us where you were going and why?" John looked from Rebecca to Josiah unable to find the words.

Rebecca blurted out, "Why did you say you had to leave?"

John lowered his head and spoke in a barely audible voice, "I heard the Judge talking to you. He said that you could adopt Mark and Ruth, but not me. I was going to the Owens and Mark was going to the Wilsons. I didn't know what would happen to Ruth. I thought that if I left, the Judge would let you adopt them. You were the very best I could do for them. I didn't mean to hurt you, Rebecca, honest I didn't. I'm so sorry." Rebecca put her arm around John and he put one arm around Rebecca and one around Ruth. John rested his head on Rebecca's shoulder and tried not to cry.

"You jumped the gun, son," said Josiah. "I went to the Angeles Mission to get Father Joseph to preside at our wedding. Rebecca and I are getting married tomorrow and Judge Travis approved our adoption request for the three of you."

John stared in disbelief. "You only heard a small part of what the Judge said," explained Rebecca, "That's one reason you shouldn't eavesdrop!" John jumped up and ran at Josiah; he hugged him tightly. Then he ran around him to Rebecca and hugged her. Then he hugged Ruth and Mark.

"John, I think you better sit down," said Josiah, "You disobeyed; you need to be punished."

Rebecca interrupted, but Josiah held his hand out to still her. Josiah continued, "You broke your word by running away; you eavesdropped on a private legal conversation; you hurt Rebecca and it could have been serious." Again Rebecca tried to interrupt, but she was silenced.

"What are you gonna do to me?' asked John in a shaky voice. Ruth and Mark both began to cry. Josiah said, "You're going to get licked with a belt."

"Josiah, NO!" shouted Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I'm not going to injure the boy, but he needs to be punished," said Josiah gently.

Josiah stood and set Mark next to Rebecca; Mark immediately buried his head in her lap. Rebecca set Ruth on her feet, put Mark next to her and stood facing Josiah.

"NO! I will NOT allow it!" protested Rebecca. Josiah attempted to calm her, but she was adamant that John not be disciplined.

"Rebecca, you're a woman and you were indulged as a child," said Josiah, "I need to do this. Stop interfering; I'll deal with you later." With that, Josiah lifted Rebecca by her waist and set her off to his side. He scowled at her and Rebecca decided that she did not want Josiah angry when he punished John. Rebecca held her temper. The two little ones clung to Rebecca's skirts.

Josiah motioned for John to come with him. John reluctantly stood and followed Josiah out the back door to the woodshed. Josiah began unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops as he asked John, "What did you do wrong?"

John swallowed hard before he answered. His voice was shaky as he said, "I hurt Rebecca, I broke my word, and I listened in when I wasn't 'spose to."

"Okay," said Josiah, "Let's get this over. Then I'll have to deal with Rebecca."

Suddenly John's demeanor changed and his voice became strong. "Josiah, I don't care what you do to me, but if you beat Rebecca, I'll…I'll kill you!"

Josiah blinked his eyes in surprise. He shook his head and sat down on a stack of wood and patted the place next to him, "Sit down, son, we need to talk." He waited until John sat next to him, then continued, "I have no intention of ever beating Rebecca or you or Mark or Ruth. If you children need to be punished, I'll be fair. If I have to deal with Rebecca, I'll be fair with her, too. You see, son, sometimes Rebecca forgets that she lets me be boss, and I have to remind her."

"How do ya do that?" asked John. "Well, today I'm going to give her a couple licks with the belt so she knows it stings like hell, but I'm not harming you."

"Why won't she marry you?" John wanted to know. "Is she afraid of you?"

"I don't think Rebecca is afraid of very much," Josiah said with a chuckle. "And you'll have to ask Rebecca about her reasons, but it's not because I ever hurt her."

"Should we get this over?" asked Josiah. John nodded. "Lean on the stack," directed Josiah, "You'll leave your britches up this time; next time, you drop'em."

John took a deep breath and released it slowly as he took his position. Josiah folded his belt and held both ends carefully in his hand. He didn't waste any time laying on eight hard licks of the belt. John tried to be stoic, but it felt like the belt exploded on his backside! He was yelling by the eighth lick and openly crying. Josiah took John's arm and pulled him into Josiah's chest. He hugged John and told him he was a good boy, but he had the responsibility of a man without the wisdom of a man. He was bound to make mistakes. John was punished and now will think before he acts. Josiah told him that was nothing compared to what he would like to do to those people in the orphanage! Josiah had his arm around John's shoulders as they walked back to the shop.

As they walked in the door, Rebecca rushed to John to make sure he was alright. John threw his arms around Rebecca and apologized again. He fought back tears of sorrow for hurting Rebecca; she thought he was crying from the whipping and gave Josiah a glare.

"John, please watch the little ones; we'll be back shortly. Rebecca, come along," said Josiah calmly. Rebecca looked at the belt in Josiah's hand and up to his face. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her gently to the woodshed.

"Josiah!" she began.

"No! I'm going to show you that a belt hurts like hell, but doesn't cause injury when it's used properly for discipline. Do you want to be put over my knee, or just lean over a stack of wood like John?" asked Josiah.

"NEITHER!" stressed Rebecca. Josiah sat on the stack and pulled Rebecca across his lap. She began to struggle and demanded to be released. He lifted the back of her skirt and petticoats and laid the folded belt across the seat of her pantaloons – twice! Then he put her back on her feet.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked. Rebecca nodded in shock. "It hurts, but doesn't leave a mark, doesn't injure, and the sting is gone by the next morning. If you were spanked as a child, you'd know that! John is trying to make decisions beyond his years. He needs to be reminded that he is still a boy. Rebecca, don't disagree with me in front of the children. You will have to trust me, and I will have to trust you."

_Damn, thought Rebecca. Why does he have to make such good sense?_

Rebecca rubbed her backside and nodded her head. Josiah leaned down and kissed her; he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. They smiled at each other and walked back to the house. He threaded his belt through the loops as they walked.

M7 M7 M7 M7 M7

The little ones threw themselves at John when Josiah walked out with Rebecca. John knelt down, hugged them tightly and told them he was fine. "It was nothin' like the orphanage! Josiah wasn't even mad or nothin'! He punished me and said I was ta think before I acted!" The little ones looked at him curiously.

"Did it hurt?" asked Ruthie looking worried.

John chuckled and said, "It hurt like hell! But it's already startin' to ease up, and I prob'ly won't feel a thing by tomorrow mornin'! Listen ya two little ones, Rebecca and Josiah are gonna be our Ma and Pa now, do ya understand? We're gonna live with'em, and eat reg'lar meals, and do chores. It sounds good to me, how 'bout you?"

"I like Becca and "Siah," said Mark thoughtfully. "Can I call'em Ma and Pa?"

"If ya want, I reckon it'll be okay with'em," said John.

Josiah and Rebecca walked in arm-in-arm. Ruthie came running up to Rebecca, "Did you get the belt, too? Johnny said it hurt like hell, but it's 'ready startin' ta go 'way! Are you really gonna be my mommy? And is "Siah gonna be my daddy? Really, really?"

Josiah knelt down to the level of the little ones and explained that his friend, Father Joseph, is coming for supper tonight to meet them. He and Rebecca will be married tomorrow evening in the church. The morning after, they're all going before Judge Travis to be adopted. The children were excited, but something concerned John. He promised to tell Josiah later.

Dinner with Father Joseph was an experience. The children were not familiar with a priest and Ruth had to tell every embarrassing thing she was instructed not to say to Father Joseph. He laughed at her comments and smiled warmly at the children. He answered their questions honestly. After dinner, Josiah took the children to the studio to give Father Joseph and Rebecca a chance to talk.

Rebecca sat across from Father Joseph; he looked at her questioningly. "Father, I don't mean to be disrespectful," Rebecca declared, "But I went through this pre-marriage interview with the priest before my first wedding – a lot of good it did!" Rebecca's voice turned bitter.

Josiah told him a little about her marriage. The priest replied, "I understand you had a very difficult relationship. Your husband died tragically."

Rebecca was indignant. "I would say so! I never shot anyone before!" The priest looked at her in absolute shock! "Josiah didn't tell you?" Rebecca asked in utter amazement. He shook his head. "Father, I am so sorry; I would never have blurted it out like that! I thought you knew!"

The priest spoke softly, surprised at the disclosure, "Josiah has a very strict interpretation of confidentiality."

Rebecca gave Father Joseph a very brief synopsis of her abusive marriage, the murder of her uncle, Tyler's first attempt on her life, her shooting of Tyler after he beat her and her hearing with Judge Travis.

Before he could ask, Rebecca told him about her parish priests and their lectures about "a wife's duty to her husband."

Father Joseph rubbed his eyes and said, "No wonder Josiah warned me not to expect a warm welcome from you. It defies…"

They were interrupted by the soft singing of children's voices in the studio:

// To You, Yahweh, my voice I raise.

I sing Your glory; I sing Your praise…//

They both smiled. They sounded like angels. Rebecca explained, "They must be showing Josiah how to use the drop spindles; we always sing when we spin. Your eyes are asking why a heathen, like me, sings about Yahweh. I read the Bible, too! I just don't want anyone banging it at me! I told Josiah that I'm not angry at God – He didn't beat me! I'm angry at the people who claim to speak for God, but they really only speak for themselves. Sorry; I get a little distressed when I reflect back."

The priest shook his head as he looked at Rebecca. He smiled as he spoke, "Josiah told me you were a very beautiful and amazing woman. He said that you were able to confront your darkest fears and still thrive. Until I met you, I feared for Josiah. Now I can rejoice for my friend!"

Rebecca tried to remain in control, but tears slid down her cheeks. _Where was this man – this wonderful priest – previously, when Rebecca needed him? But then she never would have come to Four Corners, never married Josiah Sanchez. Josiah always said, "The Lord works in mysterious ways…"_

Father Joseph presided at the ceremony in the church the next evening. The candle glow illuminated the sanctuary and provided a tranquil and serene setting. The children were cleaned and scrubbed in the best clothes they could assemble in so short a time. Rebecca wore a pale lilac dress with a rich aubergine cloak and bonnet. Josiah wore a dark suit and vest with a white shirt and collar. Inez and Nathan were their attendants. Of course Chris, Vin, Ezra, J.D. and Buck celebrated with them, as did Mary Travis, Judge Travis, Casey and Nettie Wells.

The ceremony progressed smoothly with just the slightest hint of laughter when Rebecca vowed to love, honor, and stammered hesitatingly as Josiah coaxed the word "obey" from her!

Mrs. Davis had an excellent meal prepared for them and Judge Travis provided the wine as his wedding gift.

Ruth's cot was moved into the kitchen until a more permanent solution could be found, and Josiah and Rebecca spent their wedding night making love – legally – in Rebecca's bed.

The next morning, the same wedding guests attended another celebration – the formalization of the family of Josiah and Rebecca Sanchez and their children John Calhoun-Sanchez, Mark Sanchez and Ruth Sanchez.

Josiah's life was good; he was happy. He had his wife, his children and his brothers. What more could a man need!


End file.
